


Прятки

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: Gen, pre-kanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подслушивать нехорошо, зато можно узнать много интересного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прятки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF-2014

Лидия — вторая принцесса королевства Эльбинг. Есть еще первая. И два кузена. И три кузины. Наследниками Эльбинг обеспечен с лихвой.

Кое-кто даже шутит, что неплохо бы избавиться от парочки, чтобы не повторилась недавняя свара за престол. Эльбинг слишком мал, чтобы часто позволять себе такие развлечения. И слишком беден. А если Титания действительно заберет себе шахту — останeтся вовсе нищим.

Лидия подслушивает разговоры взрослых, спрятавшись в шкафу. Если ее поймают, то наверняка накажут, и она сидит тихо, почти не дыша. Ей вовсе не хочется узнавать все новости так, но ей никто ничего не рассказывает. «Тебе десять лет, иди-ка, поиграй в куклы», — говорит дед, стоит спросить его о чем-нибудь действительно важном, а мама только жалуется на ее непослушание и отправляет на уроки этикета, или шитья, или истории. Историю Лидия любит, но не ту, что преподают ей: приглаженные рассказы для детей, где войны упоминаются мельком, а все события, кажется, происходят по воле Божьей. Лидии хочется подробностей, деталей, а ее уверяют, что ей это никогда не понадобится.

— У нас нет выбора, — говорит дядя Эд. — Или у тебя, отец, где-то спрятана армия?

Дед молчит. Лидии его немного жалко: она уже знает, что именно от шахты Эльбинг получает свой основной доход, и если шахта перейдет в собственность Титания, то им почти ничего не останется, кроме как подбирать крошки, упавшие с титанийского стола. Про крошки сказал дядя Эд, а мама поправила: «Не упавшие, а брошенные. Титания даже крошки тратит с умом».

— Если бы этот Хьюлик их всех отправил в преисподнюю, — вздыхает дядя Льюис, и Лидия сквозь замочную скважину видит, как все вздрагивают и быстро оглядываются. В комнате только взрослые члены семьи (и Лидия в шкафу), но кто знает. Титания лучше не ругать вслух.

— Нет выбора, — повторяет дядя Эд, в упор глядя на деда. — Мы задолжали им. И не только проценты за кредиты, хотя я предупреждал, что они у нас в глотках застрянут. В тот самый момент, когда мы позволили Титания вмешаться в наши внутренние проблемы, мы подписали нашей семье приговор. Как скоро они придут описывать имущество? И пришлют кого-нибудь из своих управляющих, чтобы забрать у нас власть? Надо было гнать Жуслана взашей, как только он тут приземлился.

— Если бы не князь Жуслан, ты бы тут сейчас не сидел, — у мамы недобрый голос. Лидия морщится: мама рассказывала ей про князя Жуслана, да она и сама его немного помнит, или думает, что помнит. В рассказах мамы он умный и справедливый. Дядя Эд тоже умный, но еще он самодовольный засранец — мамины слова, которые нельзя повторять вслух. Если Лидии придется выбирать между дядей Эдом и князем Жусланом, то она на стороне князя.

— Мы бы справились, — огрызается дядя, и Лидия тихо вздыхает, когда они с мамой снова начинают ругаться. Они постоянно ссорятся из-за того, что тогда, когда другой дед Лидии — двоюродный дед — умер, не оставив после себя прямых наследников мужского пола, и на Эльбинге почти началась война, прилетел князь Жуслан и сказал, чтобы следующим королем стал дед Лидии. Лидия знает, что дядя Хайнрих убил бы их всех, если бы не князь Жуслан, как он убил младшего сына дяди Эда и папу Лидии. Что плохого в том, что князь Жуслан не дал этому случиться?

Мама задирает подбородок — признак, что сейчас она начнет кричать, и Лидия слышит, как дед хлопает ладонью по столу.

— Мы не можем отдать шахту, — говорит он, и все тут же замолкают, будто он прикрикнул на них, хотя дед не повышал голос. — Нам надо заплатить долги как-нибудь по-другому. Думайте.

Все молчат и думают. Лидия тоже в раздумьях. Она должна старшей сестре восемнадцать дакар и понятия не имеет, где их взять до конца месяца, пока не получит следующие карманные деньги, а тут все гораздо, гораздо хуже. Они должны Титания огромную сумму.

— Если бы можно было попросить у них отсрочки, — вздыхает дядя Льюис.

— Да не нужна им наша шахта, — мама трет лоб ладонью. — Им не нравится, что мы заключили договор с планетой из Союза, они боятся, что мы уйдем от них.

— Боятся, — фыркает дядя Эд.

— Ты прав, не боятся, а хотят нас за это наказать, — поправляется мама. Дядя Эд мрачнеет: договор с Союзом был его идеей. — Им нужно добиться нашей безоговорочной верности, а без шахты мы будем завязаны на них и их кредиты. И в итоге — продадим трон, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Или они сами его заберут. По описи.

Они снова начинают спорить, но на этот раз похоже, что им действительно интересно мнение друг друга. Лидии в шкафу очень хочется пить, а от пыльной одежды щекочет в носу, так что она изо всех сил старается не чихнуть. Поэтому и пропускает тот момент, когда кто-то произносит «заложник» и все застывают.

— Нет, — дед выглядит так, будто его сейчас вытошнит, — ни в коем случае.

— А мне нравится идея, — говорит дядя Льюис. — Пошлем кого-нибудь из девочек к одному из князей, может, они скинут нам немного.

Мама возмущенно смотрит на него, но сказать ничего не успевает, потому что дядя Эд кивает:

— К князю Жуслану. Лидию.

Мама бледнеет, а Лидия еле сдерживается, чтобы не завопить от восторга. Да, она хочет, очень хочет к князю Жуслану!

Ей приходится зажать рот руками, чтобы не закричать вслух.

— Я понимаю, — тихо говорит маме дядя Эд, — что тебе не хочется расставаться с ней. Но сама подумай: князя Жуслана считают самым приличным человеком в Титания, он неплохо относился к тебе, когда был тут, наверняка даже помнит твоего мужа. И как раз у него Лидия будет в безопасности. Про него никто никогда не говорил, что он… любит детей.

По мнению Лидии, это аргумент не в пользу князя Жуслана.

— Что ее может ждать тут? — добавляет дядя Льюис. — Ее даже замуж не выдать. Кому она нужна? У нас четверо таких же, постарше. А там, может, найдет кого-нибудь.

Лидия не хочет замуж, она сжимает кулаки и молится, чтобы мама все-таки позволила ей улететь.

Они еще ругаются, мама плачет, просит деда оставить ребенка дома, но в конце концов, к большому облегчению Лидии, все-таки соглашается, что да, Лидия отправится к князю Жуслану Титания в качестве заложника.

Лидия обожает дядю Эда.

Вечером мама приходит укладывать ее спать, и Лидия не выдерживает, спрашивает:

— Когда же я полечу в Ураниборг?

Мама, поняв, что Лидия подслушивала, отвешивает ей затрещину. Лидия качает головой, чтобы вытряхнуть из ушей звон, и снова спрашивает:

— Так когда же?

— Скоро, — вздыхает мама. — Им не терпится узнать, сработает ли их план.

— Хорошо, — Лидия не может удержаться от счастливой улыбки и прижимается к маме. Она будет по ней скучать, очень. Но Ураниборг, князь Жуслан, полет на настоящем космическом корабле!

Лидия еще никогда не улетала с планеты.

Она отправляется в путь через неделю, в новом платье, с полным кошельком (минус восемнадцать дакар сестре) и с распиханными по углам пакетиками со сладостями от нянь, поварих и мамы. И с наставлениями: как себя вести (не умничать), что говорить (что решила улететь сама). С ней всего одна служанка, большего они позволить себе не могут. Дядя Эд говорит, что необходимое впечатление на князя Жуслана Лидии придется произвести самой, без пышной свиты.

Лидия уверена, что это у нее получится.


End file.
